produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Kang Hyewon
Coral |mnet_profile = Official Profile |time_trained = 9 months |original_grade = F |reevaluation_grade = F |final_rank = 8 |age = |birthday = July 5, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = B |height = 163 cm |weight = 43 kg |years_trained = 9 months |original_rank = F |reevaluation_rank = F }}Kang Hyewon (강혜원) is currently an idol under Off The Record Entertainment and 8D Creative. She was a competitor on Produce 48. She ranked #8 on the finale, making her a member of IZ*ONE. Career & History She began to receive more support from the Korean audience due to the Boombayah performance rehearsal scenes. On October 29, 2018, Hyewon made her official debut with IZ*ONE. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "See You Again" (2018) * "You're In Love, Right?" (2018) IZ*ONE Korean Albums * COLOR*IZ (2018) * HEART*IZ (2019) * BLOOM*IZ (2020) Singles * "La Vie En Rose" (라비앙로즈) (2018) * "Violeta" (비올레타) (2019) * "Fiesta" (2020) Japanese Singles * "Won't You Kiss" (好きと言わせたい) (2019) * "Goodbye" (ご機嫌サヨナラ) (2019) * "I Want To Be A Cat" (猫になりたい) (2019) * "Buenos Aires" (2019) * "Vampire" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) IZ*ONE Korean * La Vie En Rose (2018) * Violeta (2019) Japanese * Won't You Kiss (2019) * Goodbye (2019) * I Want To Be A Cat (2019) * Buenos Aires (2019) * Vampire (2019) Television * Produce 48 (2018) * Weekly Idol (2018) * Idol Room (2018) * IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|COLOR*IZ (2018) * IZ*ONE Chu (2018) * IZ*ONE's First Steps in Japan (2019) * IZ*ONE City (2019) * IZ*ONE Chu Season 2 (2019) * Weekly Idol (2019) * Idol Room (2019) * Knowing Bros (2019) Gallery Promotional Kang Hyewon IZONE Profile.jpg|IZ*ONE Debut Kang Hyewon Coloriz Concept.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (1) Kang Hyewon Color IZ promo.png|''COLOR*IZ'' (2) Kang Hyewon Coloriz Promo 2.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (3) Kang Hyewon COLORIZ Promo 3.jpg|''COLOR*IZ'' (4) Kang Hyewon I Want To Say I Like You Teaser.png|"Won't You Kiss" (1) Kang Hyewon Wont You Kiss Promo.png|"Won't You Kiss" (2) Kang Hyewon HEARTIZ Promo 1.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (1) Kang Hyewon HEARTIZ Promo 2.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (2) Eunbi and Hyewon HEARTIZ Promo.jpg|''HEART*IZ'' (3) Kang Hyewon Buenos Aires Promo 1.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (1) Kang Hyewon Buenos Aires Promo 2.jpg|"Buenos Aires" (2) Kang Hyewon Vampire Promo 1.jpg|"Vampire" (1) Kang Hyewon Vampire Promo 2.png|"Vampire" (2) Kang Hyewon BLOOMIZ Promo 1.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (1) Kang Hyewon BLOOMIZ Promo 2.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (2) Kang Hyewon BLOOMIZ Promo 3.jpeg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (3) Kang Hyewon BLOOMIZ Promo 4.jpg|''BLOOM*IZ'' (4) Produce 48 Kang Hyewon Produce 48.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 1.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 2.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 3.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 4.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 5.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 6.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 7.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 8.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 9.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 10.jpg Kang Hyewon Promotional 11.jpg Videos Produce 101 ENG sub PRODUCE48 에잇디ㅣ강혜원ㅣ제~일 좋아하는건♪ @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ강혜원(에잇디) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ강혜원(에잇디) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ신수현(페이브)+강혜원(에잇디) - ♬오빠야 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ강혜원(에잇디) vs 무라카와 비비안(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 에잇디 강혜원 ♬너랑 나 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강혜원 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강혜원 - 블랙핑크 ♬붐바야 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|BoomBaYah Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강혜원 - 헤이즈 ♬널 너무 모르고 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Don't You Know Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ강혜원 - ♬다시 만나 @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|See You Again Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 에잇디 - 강혜원 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? IZ*ONE MPD직캠 아이즈원 강혜원 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Kang Hyewon FanCam) @IZ*ONE SHOW-CON|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 아이즈원 강혜원 직캠 '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Kang Hyewon FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.8|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (2) 입덕직캠 아이즈원 강혜원 직캠 4K '라비앙로즈(La Vie en Rose)' (IZ*ONE Kang Hyewon FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.15|La Vie En Rose Official Fan Focus (3) MPD직캠 아이즈원 강혜원 직캠 'O' My!(어머!)' (IZ*ONE Kang Hyewon FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.11.01|O' My Official Fan Focus Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:IZONE Category:IZ*ONE